Current communication devices such as mobile phones and Bluetooth headsets require battery power to operate. Users must frequently recharge the batteries in order to operate the devices. Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology enables wireless RFID tags to send simple identification data without a battery using backscatter communication techniques. An RFID reader supplies power and communicates with the RFID tags through the use of radio frequency (RF) waves. RFID tags transfer a small amount of data to the RFID reader to communicate the tag's identification.